Not coming back
by avugalde
Summary: After she asked, he smiled. That's what he usually did. But one question he answered different, and she hopes he keeps his word.


'I don't smell that good' she always tells him.

_"Hey! What are you doing? Sir, you're scaring me"_

He never answers, just smiles, but it's like he tells her 'You know you do'.

* * *

'Do you love me as much as you love humanity?' she asks selfishly.

"_I know what your duty is! I know you can't leave them to die! Every time, every single time you go out there, I think about that. About how you are willing to give your life up. About how you have to fight _titans. _I know you're strong, but this is killing me!"_

He never answers, just smiles, but it's like he tells her 'You know the answer'.

* * *

'Are you coming back?' she asks every time he leaves.

"_I...I know there's a high possibility that you won't come back...I know that we can't know what's going to __happen...but please, don't risk your life for nothing_"

He never answers, and these times he doesn't even smiles, and it hurts her, because he's not telling her anything, but she knows it means 'You know I don't know'.

* * *

'Are you ever leaving me alone?' she asks, sometimes when he comes back, sometimes when he hadn't been home for a long time. Sometimes when he leaves, sometimes when he's there with her on the night.

_"Welcome home! I though...I though...I'm so glad you're here"_

'No' it's one of the few times he answers, and he always does with a voice she knowshides something, but she never understood what.

* * *

"He did it so we could escape" the boy cries in front of her, offering her his heart on the salute she knows so well.

* * *

_"Welcome home!" she opens the door with a smile, so happy that he was alive. He's quiet as always, standing on the door with his hand on his heart. "Come in. I'm starting dinner" he's quiet on the dinner and quiet when they go to their room._

_"I'm glad I'm alive" he says so quiet on the middle of the night after another nightmare. He never tells her about what they are, but he always wakes up sweating, breathing heavily and with tears on his eyes. _

* * *

The days are long after that.

And he's not coming back. She hides on her room (not theirs, _hers_), realizing now that she was used to him coming back. She now realized how short life could be. And she didn't like it.

She really wishes she could say that even though long, her days are happy. But she misses his strong arms, his eyes, his hair, his height, the way he could lift her so easily, the way he could hug her and make her feel so safe. She misses him so much it hurts, like something on her chest is squeezing, twisting.

So many things happen, and she's not with him anymore, and it hurts so much sometimes.

There are times when she forgets he's not there. Sometimes she feels the wind on her neck, and it reminds her of him, and she feels like crying because _why_. _Why it had to be him, why it had to be her, why it had to be them..._

She's still young when he leaves, and still young when the walls fall.

She's young when she meets him, and young when she sees the sea.

Many years are gone before she understans what he felt everytime he left.

She's old when she falls asleep, but young when she wakes up.

He has wings when she sees him again, wings she knows so well. _Freedom_, her mind tells her. He's just like she remebers him, which is surpring taking in count that she saw him for the last time so many years before.

She doesn't notice her own wings until he hugs her and his arms are not where they always are.

_I'm not leaving again. I can't. I won't._

He was afraid of dying. He was so brave, but things as normal as dying scared him. He was just human.

And she understood now.

But it didn't really matter. Now they were free, and they were going to enjoy their freedom together.

He didn't came back. But she found him again.

* * *

_**Okay, this one was just because I was bored. It's supposed to be Mike/oc, but I guess you can read it with another pairing? Anyway, you should know my native tongue is not english, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Sorry for any OoC, too. **_

**_Review? okno_**


End file.
